


Meet the Parent

by NanixErka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, For funsies, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, meet the mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Sans takes you to meet his "Mom" per seShe... isn't what you expect
Relationships: Sans & Original Undertale Character(s), Sans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Meet the Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little funsies

You were meeting his mother. 

To call this an important step in your relationship was an understatement. Sure, he’d told you about his father, and you practically saw Papyrus as your brother at this point… but his mother? His only other living relative? This felt like an insanely big deal..

And it's not like they were estranged or anything. Even when you met he’d mention her in passing, and Sans often went with Papyrus to have dinner with her once a month. You’d even seen him on the phone with her a few times. You try to recall the details. She’d raised him and his brother after his father died - slash- disappeared, had paid for both of Sans and Papyrus' colleges, nurtured their loves for their respective specialties. She sounded like a goddamn super mom. She was a big deal

And you were coming over to her apartment for some tea with Sans. 

Sans could feel your nervousness. It was practically rolling off of you. He held your hand, bringing it up to draw your eyes to him. 

“Hey, you’re gonna be fine” he assured “I promise my mom ain’t intimidating. She’s a great lady” He knocked with his free hand. 

“Yeah, yeah sure….” You muttered as the door handle jiggled slightly, then opened. You made eye contact with the mother of your boyfriend and...

She was….. Not what you were expecting. 

You were expecting a skeleton, probably short but maybe looking old? You'd imagine that she'd look like Sans with how often Papyrus compared the two. But..

To start off, she wasn't a skeleton. she was a spider. Red skin (with light patches that were either scars or a spider version of vitiligo) , 5 eyes (with glasses!!!), 6 arms, fangs (at least you knew where Sans got his from now) the whole deal. She was also small, like, smaller than You! easily below five feet. But she didn't look all that diminutive, weirdly enough. Looking down at her was still strange. The most jarring thing, however, was that she barely looked over 30, maybe 40 if you wanna give her the benefit of the doubt(?). How on earth could this possibly be Sans 'mother?? Was this her roommate? House nurse? Sans did tell you his mother was literally 1600 years old, maybe she's frail and needs help? 

As your mind raced at a mile a minute, She stared at you and Sans for a solid moment before a grin broke out on her face

“You've arrived!” She announces to the hallway, immediately grabbing Sans for a tight all armed hug. You watched as Sans wrapped his bony arms around the tiny lady, the fondness in his expression betrayed the truth to you before he even spoke

“On time and everything, ma” he let go and she turned her attention to you “this is ______, my datemate” 

“Ahh, so you're the famous _____? A pleasure to meet you. I am Tuffet Didot- Sans and Papyrus’ mother.” She held out her uppermost right arm for you to shake. You took her hand almost dumbly, still staring. “... He didn’t tell you I’m a spider, did he?” 

“.... No” 

She let out a laugh “Sans! Why would you do such a thing?” 

Sans shrugged, his grin a little wider than usual “I thought it’d be funny to see the reaction” 

“You are your father’s son” His mother mused “Come in in then, you two” 

The two of you followed her into the apartment, with you purposefully elbowing Sans and glaring at him. All he did was snort in amusement at you. 

The apartment was small, but well decorated. The living room was bathed in warm colors, no TV, but a radio playing some jazz music. Kind of felt like a grandmother's living room, which made sense. She motioned over to the couch “Please sit, let me get the tea going” She went through the doorway to her kitchen as you sat. 

You turned and glared at him “Why didn’t you say your mom was a spider-lady???” I hissed

“Never came up” he shrugged, his grin so shit-eating you almost wanted to slap him

And you nearly did, had his mother not walked back in the room

“The tea will be ready soon.” she said as she sat “So, how are you two?” 

“I’ve been good, ma” Sans started. She turned her head to look at you. 

“Oh uh, I’ve been well too, thanks” you rubbed the back of your neck to ease the tension. This was a lot more easy going than you would have expected. 

“Good, good… so, lets get into it” She suddenly looked very, very serious

You very suddenly recall Sans telling you she’d been an interrogator in the war. 

You are suddenly very, very nervous. 

“So… how did you two meet?” She asked. 

Sans stated your meeting casually, his hand in yours to assure you as you stared at her. You couldn’t tell if she was looking at you or not - she didn’t have pupils- but you hoped she wasn’t. You felt as if you were almost shaking from intimidation. 

“Well, that's… novel. And you started dating after that?” 

“N-not immediately” You answered her, finally speaking up. 

“Oh?” 

You swallowed your nervousness, and started talking more about your friendship before your relationship started. Her gaze was a little nicer. You continued into when you became official, and she finally smiled again

“Quite the story you have there” 

“We sure do” Sans nodded 

“And you’ve been together how long now?” 

“A couple months” You answer “But we’re pretty happy so far” 

She nodded, approval seemingly secured “Wonderful”

There was a brief silence as she got up and went into the kitchen. Once she was gone you turned to Sans. 

“Why do I feel like this is a job interview??” You whisper

“.. Cause it kinda is?” He teased casually, shrugging. 

You glared at him “And what job is that?” 

“My full time sweetheart” Sans grinned, nuzzling at your hair. You squeal a bit, laughing 

“Sans!” you pressed “Shush! Your mom is in the other room!” 

“Aaaand?” He teased 

“Aaand I don’t wanna get reprimanded for snogging you in her living room!” 

“Geez, didn’t know you were a prude?” 

“I am not!?” 

“Oooh so defensive” he teased further, grabbing you around the waist to pull you in for a snuggle. 

“Saaaaaans” You whined, but smiled nonetheless

“Look at you two being cute on my couch” You look up to see his mother holding three mugs (all those arms must be super convenient) “Don’t spill sugar, now” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Mom” Sans retorted, sitting back up straight with you in tow 

She smiled softly. “Tea?” she offered. 

You took your respective cups and there was a moment of quiet as you all enjoyed the tea. 

Her gaze didn’t feel so judgmental, then. 

The rest of the tea time was a lot less tense than the first part of it, with casual conversation and his mother (Tuffet, her name is Tuffet… like a damn footstool) shared a few stories from when Sans and Papyrus were, in her words “her precious little babybones” 

The embarrassment evident in Sans face was more than enough to get you laughing your ass off at that point. 

Tuffet just grinned

“So, what are you two doing for the annual festival this year?” 

“Eh, i was thinking we’d just go to the opening ceremony, support Frisk” He shrugged 

“Nothing else?” 

“We’re both kinda home bodies” I explained “but I’m sure you knew that” 

Tuffet chuckled “I do, but at least go to the history pavilion. I’m going to be there this year” 

“Huh?” Sans suddenly sat up

“You heard me” 

“... That's pretty big for you, mom” Sans furrowed his brow. You looked over at Tuffet, who very suddenly looks older… more tired. 

“I think I’ve waited long enough to talk” She admitted. “1000 years is a long time to keep things to yourself.” 

“Mom, you don’t-” 

She held up one of her hands to stop him 

“Let your old mom make her own decisions, love” 

Sans seemed so contemplative. You could only manage a confused “Hm?” 

“Oh, honey I’m technically a war criminal. When we came to the surface they wanted me tried” 

You did a double take. 

“Ah, uh what then - why are you -” 

“Because it has been long enough. If they have the audacity to arrest me in broad daylight while I tell my truth, so be it” She explained. 

“... I’m not gonna lie that’s really badass” You admit, and Tuffet lets out a laugh

“Well thank you” 

There was a silence that came over the three of you - but it was not unwelcome as Tuffet sipped her tea 

“Aaalrightie. We gotta head home, honey” Sans voiced to you “Pap is gonna want us home soon” 

“Ugh, that damn curfew” 

“Just humor him. It’ll be over tomorrow” 

“And why, exactly are you two under curfew?” 

“... Reasons” You answered Tuffet's inquiry. You imagined that if she had eyebrows they’d be quirked in a “you sure?” gesture. 

“Heh, alright then. Next time you two stay for dinner, hm?” 

“Oh, definitely, Mom” Sans Nods. Tuffet turned to you

“And you were an absolute delight” She smiled, offering a hand to shake. You took it, and shook firmly 

“Thank you so much for hosting us” You nodded your head to her “The tea was really great” 

She chuckled “well thank you. I do love my tea” 

“She’s a tea maven” Sans confirms as he heads to the door

“Don’t be strangers, you two!” She called out behind you as you both exit. 

Once the door is shut you let out a sigh. 

“Well, you made a good first impression” 

“... Really?” 

“Oh, definitely. She loved you” He assured, wrapping an arm around your shoulders “Just like I told you.”

“Ugh, I'm so tired after that” 

“Lemme port you home then” He offered

“Shortcut?” 

“Shortcut” Your boyfriend nodded, kissing your temple and wrapping his arm around your waist. 

The both of you disappeared in a flash of blue.


End file.
